


Coffee? Yes please…..

by indifan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Coffee Shops, Fingerfucking, Fluff, In Public, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indifan/pseuds/indifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito loves his morning coffee. But coffee is not the only thing he finds in his favorite coffee shop. A certain perverted crime lord is trying to replace his beloved coffee. Will he succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee? Yes please…..

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic EVER, so go easy on me people. Well, i have like a hundred ideas to write about, but i decided to start with something simple and short. And if there is any grammar faults in here, its probably because english is not my first language, so sorry about that! either way, enjoy!

Akihitos morning ritual was simple, yet important. Some people would take a shower first, maybe brush their teeth, at least go to the bathroom…but not Akihito. No, it was only one thing that could make him wake up to function like a normal human being: coffee. It was like his very being vibrated with energy once he got coffee in him.  
And as he was sitting at his favorite coffee shop in Shinjuku, Akihito watched Tokyo life going by as he was enjoying his first cafe late of the day. 

It was friday morning and his well deserved free day. He had it all planned: first coffee, then he would go to the park to take some pictures and then he would meet up with Takato and Kou to talk about nothing and everything. A perfect friday. It indeed was, if not for the limousine that just parked outside the coffee shop. 

"well shit" murmured Akihito as he tried to disappear into his seat, but to no veil. Asami, good looking as ever, walked into to the coffee shop as if he owned the place(who knew, maybe he did). He quickly set his gaze upon Akihito and smirked. Why was he here?! Didn't he have crimes to do, people to kill? Akihito hadn't seen Asami since he had run away from him in the airport. Why now of all times? 

Asami walked up to Akihito and sat down across from him. With his perfect clothes, perfect combed hair and glowing piercing eyes he stood out from the ordinary people in the little coffee shop. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Akihito asked as soon as Asami sat down. Asami quirked his eyebrow before smirking even more. Damn that smile.

"Is that how you normally greet people Takaba?" Asami asked with a deep voice. Oh God, that voice. It did things to him. The way it made him remember all those times under Asami…No! He was already getting to him, and he had only said one sentence!

"Only you get that privilege" said Akihito, trying to hide his embarrassment from his way of thoughts. Asami just chuckled and leaned in on Akihito. His eyes sparkled with mischief. 

"Seems like you want to get punished, Akihito" Asami says as he slides his foot up Akihitos tights. Akihito stiffens and opens his mouth. What the hell is this pervert thinking? We are in a goddam coffee shop! People can see us! Asamis foot presses against his already half erect cock as akihito moans low. Shit, it's really been way too long. 

"Why don't you tell me about your plans for today, Akihito?" Asami says calm as he grind his foot. Akihito feel himself getting aroused. This is so not the place to be doing this, yet…

"That has nothing to do with you, you pervert" he says as he closes his eyes. 

"Don't test me Akihito. You were the one who ran away from me, but you also knew i could hunt you down. I always do and i always will. You are mine after all and there is no changing that" Asami almost growls. Akihito was now moaning out loud. This couldn't go on. Any more of this and people would start noticing. 

"As, ah…Asami, please..." Akihito breathed. He was beginning to get painfully hard. 

"Please what? Akihito" Asami said. 

"Not here"

"Then where? Where do you want me Akihito?" Asami said as he pressed down with his foot. Akihito closed his eyes. He was so horny right now he couldn't think straight, which was probably what Asami had been aiming for all along…that smug bastard. 

 

Asamis fingers was now going in and out of Akihito hard as he was pressed up against the toilet door. Akihito screamed out loud as Asami hit his prostata dead on, and bit his neck.

"Ah! Asami! T,there, right there!". Asami withdrew his fingers with a pop and pressed his clothed erection against Akihitos open hole. 

"Do you want me? Akihito" Asami breathed into his ear. Akihito pressed back against Asami, trying to show without speaking. Asami chuckled before he pulled down his sipper. 

"To bad we don't have a condom. I guess you just have to take it right up in there" he said before he went inside in one go. Akihito screamed out as he felt himself being stretched open more then the fingers had managed. The feeling of being filled up, after so long was unbearable and jet the best feeling ever. He was so horny he didn't care if anyone heard him, even thought Asamis guards was outside the door. Once Asami was balls deep in, he stood still for a moment.

"I will carve myself so deep inside of you, that if you ever run away again, you can still feel me inside you, craving for more my sweet Akihito" Asami whispered in his ear. Akihito trembled at that and started moaning as Asami started to thrust slowly. Akihito tried to pouch back against him, trying to get him deeper. 

"P,please Asami, ah, more!"

Asami started to thrust harder, deeper and faster. His thrust was now hitting Akihitos prostata every time. 

"Ah! Shit! Asami!" Akihito screamded as his legs started to give out on him. Asami pulled out, turned Akihito around and lifted him up. Akihito took his legs around his waist so not to fall down. In one big thrust Asami was inside again.

"Ah, so deep!".

Asami took Akihitos ass in his hands and slammed him down as he jerked his hips up. Hi took Akihitos ear between his teeth and bit down. Akihito reached down to stroke himself as he felt himself getting closer. Asami slapped his hand away and growled. 

"Not yet. A little longer." He was thrusting so fast now, it felt like Akihitos insides was going to break. He really wanted to come, so he tightened himself up.

"Akihito" Asami growled as he took Akihitos erection in his big hand and started to stroke him hard and fast. He could his stomach tighten up, his balls begging for realise. 

"A, asami…i,im gonna c,come!".

Asamis pounded into him in a frantic pace and whispered into his ear.

"The come". 

Akihito came so hard his body was trembling. He could feel Asami give two hard thrust before he filled him up with a low growl. He slide Akihito down on the toilet and started to clean him up. 

"Your perverted basted. How am i suppose to walk out of here? My legs don't work!" Akihito complained as he was cleaned up and dressed. Asami looked down at him and smirked his devil smirk. 

"Do you want me to take care of you? I can take you back to the penthouse and help out nicely."

Akihito glares up at Asami before he stands up at shaky legs and with big effort walk past him. 

"No thank you. I can take care of myself. And just for your information, you don't own me. I am nobodies possession, and no matter how much you try to catch me, i will run and i will catch YOU with my camera. Watch your back Asami Ryuichi! You are in nye viewfinder!" Akihito says and walks shakily out of the bathroom, out of the coffee shop and into the streets of Tokyo. His coffee shop now destroyed with his memories of Asami. With his haste to get away, he misses Asamis smile.

"Oh, i'm counting on it, my sweet Akihito". 

 

END.


End file.
